Sundgau
General Information Catholic|tech_group = Western|government = Monarchy|rank = Duchy|tag = SDG|capital = Sundgau (1880)|culture = Swabian (Germanic)|development = Start: 9}} is a Catholic Swabian monarchy located in the Upper Rhineland area, South Germany region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; rising during 'The Old Gods' era. Emerging, with cores, from Catholic at the start of the year 900, the monarchy borders only fellow Catholic countries ( north and south). will be annexed by Catholic at the start of the year 925, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: , Decisions Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Form the Holy Roman Empire * Requirement(s): ** HRE size is not 3 ** does not exist ** Religion is Catholic ** One of the following must be true: *** Is a Feudal Monarchy *** Is a Salic Monarchy ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns or vassal province(s): Roma (118) *** Has as a vassal ** Has 10 Cities ** Have at least 60 Legitimacy ** Roma (118) is not owned by: *** *** *** ** Is not under a Regency * Effect(s): ** If the country has: *** Has a female leader *** Emperor can be female ** Becomes an HRE elector ** Every owned province becomes part of the HRE ** Every country that is a subject of the country: *** Becomes an elector *** Every one of their provinces is now part of the HRE ** Every country that is Catholic: *** And is part of the culture group of the country or *** Is a neighbor and alliance/marriage with the country and *** Is not: **** **** **** **** Part of the British Isles Region *** Will be part of the HRE ** : *** Will no longer be an elector *** Ruler dies ** Jan Mayen (4148): *** Is not longer part of the HRE *** Is now uncolonized native land *** no longer has it as a core German Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -15.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability * Ambition: ** -5.0% Technology Cost * Ideas: ** Zunft: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Frühlings- und Herbstmesse: *** +5.0% Trade Efficiency *** +10.0% Domestic Trade Power ** Reichskreis: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Polizeiordnung: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Cuius Regio, Eius Religio: *** +1.0% Missionary Strength ** Thurn und Taxis: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** Residenzstadt: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Swabian countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:The Old Gods Category:Western Europe countries Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Monarchies